


It's A Beautiful Day

by floralcyanide



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Death, Other, So yeah, and this is rlly angsty sorry, but I've been dead and putting off my actual fics, fluff if you squint, wrote this awhile back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcyanide/pseuds/floralcyanide
Summary: A rough night brings Brian to your doorstep for comfort, only for him to realize he'd be comforting you instead.





	It's A Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> I always write angsty shit for no reason I apologize ??

Brian knocks softly on your front door, and the small movement takes every last ounce of energy he has. It’s been a tiring night and he just wanted to see his best friend, feel her physically there with him, hear her voice. You  _ never _ know when it’ll be the last time.

When you don’t answer after a brief minute, Brian knocks a little harder. He begins to wonder if anyone phoned you last night, because he didn’t hear from you or see you at Fred’s house. After you don’t answer the door this second time, he begins to pound on the door, irrational anxiety overflowing him. He’s afraid something happened to you too, or that you’ve somehow disappeared, vanished into thin air. But the anxious riot of a fist banging on the metal door halts when you swing it open, revealing yourself to Brian in a bathrobe, hair a complete rat’s nest.

  
  


“Christ, Brian! I was  _ asleep _ , I- what’s wrong?” your tired frustration slowly vanishes the moment you drink in Brian’s distressed demeanor. He’s slouched, the whites of his eyes red with dark circles under them, and he looks paler than usual. 

“Did- did no one call?” he scrunches up his face in concern and confusion, hands laying upon your shoulders.

You shake your head with eyebrows furrowed, “Call? Why?”

Brian stepped into the doorway and makes a beeline to the loveseat in the middle of the living room, sitting down promptly before running his hands over his face.

“Brian?” your voice is wary as you shut the front door, taking a seat next to your best friend.

“You haven’t watched the telly or anything?” He asks exasperatedly, looking up at you from his palms.

“What the hell is going on? No, I haven’t watched TV, or had a phone call, I got home from work late last night and I’ve been asleep ever since. Now tell me, what are you on about?” You raise your voice slightly in panic, listing the propositions on your fingers.

Brian swallows a deep breath and closes his eyes before facing you more directly.

“It’s Freddie,” he whispers, his voice failing at the thought of the past evening.

You study Brian’s face and its expression, just as confused as before.

“Yeah, what about him? I spoke to him before work yesterday, ‘was doin’ fine.”

You ponder a moment as every possible negative scenario whirls through your head at once.

There’s a pregnant pause before you begin to feel icy dread crawl through your veins, the numb of shock flowing across your body.

“What about him?  _ What about Freddie _ ? Brian, what do you mean to tell me?” a thick lump sticks in your throat as you grip Brian’s wrists, pulling his hands from his now covered face.

The moment your eyes meet, you know. The only feasible negative scenario was true. A wave of grief hits you like a wall, and suddenly your brain feels like it doesn’t work anymore.

“He- no. Oh, Freddie- oh goodness-” you begin to choke as if the world and its cruelness have its hands wrapped around your throat in strangulation.

You curl your legs into your chest, burying your face into your knees, and Brian automatically secures you into his own chest as you try to breathe. You had spoken to him only a day ago. He seemed okay. 

“I’m so sorry no one called,” Brian whispers into your hair.

  
" _ I'm so sorry. _ "


End file.
